


Silverflint prompts and drabbles

by PrimalScream



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, prompts from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: Thought I'd put them all in one easily accessible place.





	Silverflint prompts and drabbles

_#23…”Do you really need all that candy?”_

James takes John to the mall, he figures it’s safe there, how much trouble could they really get into in such a public setting. The dinners and drinks and movies were starting to lead to a whole lot of touching that would lead to places they weren’t ready for yet. So the mall it was. Lots of people, lots of things to look at and unfortunately a candy store with a thousand fucking lollipops.

John had dragged him through the door, eyes wide and starry at the assortment on display. The clerk had helpfully offered John samples. Who the fuck supplied sample suckers James wanted to know? After the third sample John had stuffed in his mouth James started looking around for cameras. Surely they were on candid camera because that’s the only explanation James could come up with for the torture he was being forced to endure.

John pushed the sucker into the other side of his mouth as he dropped another bag of sweets into his basket. He cheek bulged out like a chipmunk and James had to admit, it was pretty goddamn cute.

“Do you really need all that candy?” James asked.

John turned his head and slowly pulled the treat out of his mouth with a soft pop. His lips were shiny and red as his tongue flicked out to lick at the sweetness left behind. James barely suppressed a whimper.

“Of course I do.” John answered liked James was dim.

James was less interested in the words and more interested in the way the round red head of the sucker slid back into John’s mouth. John’s tongue came out to curl around the brightly colored candy before he sucked it back between his lips. James felt his cock twitch.

John continued to wander around the store and all James could do was follow him and stare at John’s mouth. On the fifth sucker John caught him. They were secluded in the corner of the shop, the employee up front busy with another customer as John rounded on him. He pulled the sucker from his mouth and rested it on his bottom lip. He tapped it there a few times before sliding it back and forth.

James’s eyes were flicking between John’s mouth and the growing heat in John’s eyes. John pointed his tongue and purposely licked over the top of the sucker before licking around it.

“Are you thinking about it?” John’s voice is barely above a whisper. “Are you thinking about my mouth on you? Are you thinking about how hot it would be inside?” He backs James further into the corner. “Are you thinking about my lips sliding over your cock? Because I am.”

James barely contains the moan that tries to burst forth because yes, yes he is thinking about that. Heat coils at the base of his spine, his cock is his half hard and his hands are clenched into fists to keep from reaching for John and putting him against the nearest flat surface to have a go at his filthy mouth.  He takes several deep breaths, in through his nose, out through his mouth, before saying, “I think it’s time we go.”

John agrees but not without adding a dozen suckers to the massive amount of candy he’s already collected. When James raises an eyebrow at him, John just winks. It’s going to be a long fucking day.

 

* * *

 

_#59…  “I could punch you right now.” SilverFlint._

When the key breaks off John doesn’t know immediately. All he knows is that suddenly James goes still next to him with a quietly whispered, “Fuck.”

John turns his head and sees James holding up the base of what used to be the key for their handcuffs. “Where is the other piece of that?”

“In the lock.” James won’t look at him. John doesn’t know what to say. What had been one of the most enjoyable days of his life has suddenly turned into a nightmare. He’s handcuffed to their bed, stark fucking naked, and covered in come.  

“How the fuck did you break the key off?” John starts to tug at his wrists trying to slip at least one hand out.

“Stop, you’re going to hurt yourself. Just let me think for a minute. Calm down.”

“We don’t have a minute. Our parents will be here in an hour and I’m handcuffed to the fucking bed.” John can hear the hysteria creeping in. He takes several deep breaths and says, “Go get the bolt cutters out of your truck.”

“I don’t have them.”

“What?”

“I lent my truck to Bobby for the weekend.” John can hear the misery in James’s voice and it is no consolation whatsoever.

John slams his head back on the bed. This absolutely cannot be happening. John looks at the clock, forty five minutes and counting. “Call Billy.”

James puts the phone on speaker and once Billy gets done laughing he tells them he’s at the station house but he’ll be there as soon as he can.

Billy shows up with the sirens blaring and half the goddamn fire department in tow. James at least had the forethought to pull the sheet over John’s naked body. John is going to kill them all.

“I swear to you that when I get out of these I’m going to punch both of you repeatedly in some very delicate and unmentionable places.” He spits out through gritted teeth.

Just as Billy cuts through the link in the middle of the chain, the front door opens and James and John’s parents wander into the bedroom.

“What in the world is going on?” It’s John’s mom that speaks, confusion coloring her voice.

John can feel his face heating and the look he gives James is enough to send James into action. He hustles their parents out into the living room while Billy cuts the cuff off each wrist.

“Next time get the trick kind.” Chase tells him.

John just shoots him a withering look. Billy and his six assistants pile out of the room giving John a salute before James comes back in.

James starts to speak but John holds up his hand. “I’m going to take a shower, you’re going to entertain our parents and we will talk about this later.”

James looks every bit as sorry as he should, he gently takes John’s hands in his. He rubs his thumbs softly over the bruised flesh. He kisses the back of each of John’s wrists before leaving him to shower.

Three days later John comes home from work and finds the antique armoire he’d been admiring last month sitting in the dining room. As far as apologies go, it’s not too shabby but what seals the deal are the six dozen lilies scattered over their bed. James definitely knows how to make a statement.

 

* * *

 

_#93 “I tried, but I just can’t stay away from you anymore.”_

He’s spent months denying himself, denying Silver, pretending he doesn’t see the way Silver looks at him. But he sees.

He sees the naked desire. He sees the way Silver’s hands clench when Flint steps away and denies them both time and again.

He hears the way Silver’s breath catches when Flint momentarily forgets himself and leans into him, eyes drawn to Silver’s mouth, watching his lips and tongue move as Silver speaks. He can’t help himself, he can’t keep himself from looking back sometimes.

Silver is beautiful. His mind is sharp and just as alluring as his body. Flint’s fingers itch to touch him. So when it finally happens, when he can’t say no a second longer, it’s not Silver’s body or mind or eyes that turn the tide. It’s the delicate way Silver says his name.

Flint is making a decision that he knows instinctively will most likely get him killed and when everyone has exited the room Silver turns to him and whispers his name, his given name, in such a way that all of Flint’s reasons for the distance suddenly flee.

He crosses the room in three strides and takes Silver’s mouth in a deep, wet kiss. Silver whines low in the back of his throat, hands clutching the front of Flint’s shirt to pull him closer.

The kiss is frantic, desperate. Months of built up frustration on both sides finally being released. Flint bites Silver’s lower lip, pulls it into his mouth and sucks it. His hands cups Silver’s face, fingers sliding into his hair to draw him closer, to get his tongue deeper inside.

Silver molds himself to Flint’s front, hips rubbing together.

Flint pulls back on a gasp, puts his forehead against Silver’s and breathes deep.

“I have tried so hard to stop this, to stay away from you. I can’t, I want you too much.”

“About fucking time.”

They don’t leave his cabin for several hours and Silver makes good on every promise that Flint had seen in his eyes.

 

* * *

 

_**Silverflint + "Bite" for the prompt thing!** _

Flint startles awake, not sure just yet why exactly until he feels it again. There’s a sting to his left thigh. He goes up on his arms, throws the sheet back, and is faced with Silver lying between his thighs.

His hair is a mess, and his eyes are soft and bright as he smiles at Flint. His lips trace down the inside of Flint’s thigh before stopping and baring his teeth. Their eyes lock as Silver sucks briefly before letting his teeth sink into the flesh under his lips.

“Fuck.” Flint’s arms give out and he falls back to the bed.

Silver places a trail of licking kisses and gentle bites up and down Flint’s inner thighs. He sucks dark marks behind both of Flint’s knees before applying his teeth to them.

By the time he crawls back up Flint’s body to do the same to Flint’s nipples, Flint is shivering under him, hands clenched in the bed sheets as he pants. His cock is hard and leaking all over himself as he begs Silver to get inside him.

 

* * *

 

" _ **Stop" + Silverflint (of course!) for the drabble prompt thing :)** _

Silver grabs Flint by the forearm before he can reach the door and follow Teach out.

“Will you just wait a fucking minute?”

Flint turns on him quickly, face a mask of rage. He tries to shake Silver’s hand off. When that doesn’t work he brings his other hand up to try and pry Silver’s fingers from him.

Silver uses every bit of leverage he has to turn them both and push Flint back against his desk.

“Wait, goddamnit.”

They’re close, only inches apart, Silver’s smaller body pressing in on him. Flint can smell him, smoke and salt, sweat and earth. It sends a bolt of arousal through him.

Silver’s breath is ghosting across Flint’s chin and Flint can’t keep his eyes from dropping to Silver’s mouth. He snaps his eyes back up reminding himself to focus.

The words come unbidden, his anger still sharp and bright within him. “He can’t speak about you that way in front of me and expect no retaliation.”

“It doesn’t matter. We can’t afford this fight, we need him right now.”

“Fuck that.” Flint goes to push Silver to the side but Silver leans in and their bodies connect from chest to knee, Silver’s right leg slides in between Flint’s thighs.

Silver sucks in a breath as his eyes go dark and then Silver’s mouth is on his. Flint goes weak. He loves the way Silver kisses him. Wet and open, holding nothing back. Flint feels the anger seep out of him as Silver strokes his tongue over the roof of Flint’s mouth.

Flint’s hands come up to hold Silver’s head, fingers sliding to the curls at his neck. Silver breaks away, lips sliding down Flint’s neck to suck and nip across the skin at his throat. Flint shivers under him, knees almost giving out on a particularly enthusiastic bite.

His heart is still racing but for a much different reason now, and all the blood in his body is rushing to his cock leaving none left to fuel the anger he’d felt at Teach just moments before.

“Let it go. It’s not worth it.” Silver whispers against the skin under his ear.

“For now. But to be clear, it is worth it, you’re worth it.” Flint tries to put every ounce of feeling he has for Silver into the words. He needs him to understand it, to accept the fact that to Flint, Silver is worth more than a thousand pirate armies.

He feels Silver sigh against him. Silver lays his forehead against Flints. Their eyes cross trying to focus on one another. He drops a light kiss on Flint’s lips before pulling back.

“We good?” Silver asks, one eyebrow raised.

“Well….” Flint trails off and looks down to the tent in his pants.

Silver rolls his eyes, “Yes, that’s just what we need, to give him more ammunition to use against us.”

Silver rubs his left hand over Flint’s cock and says, “Save it, I’ll make it worth it later.”

Flint is still cursing him an hour later when he’s still half hard.

 

* * *

 

_**guardian, for the prompt thing please** _

Flint should be sleeping. Instead he’s lying awake, mind whirring. Silver shifts next to him and Flint turns on his side to watch him. The development of their relationship had both surprised and delighted him. He had opened up in the hopes that it would spur Silver on to make a move. It had worked like a charm.

As he watches the sparse moonlight highlight Silver’s features he is once again struck by just how beautiful his Quartermaster is. He gently runs his fingers along the tan shoulder exposed to him. He leans in and presses soft kisses all along the bared skin.

The things he feels for Silver, he should be frightened, but he’s comforted instead. For so long he’d feared that he’d never feel anything but rage ever again. Silver’s brow furrows in his sleep and suddenly he’s restless.

His head shifts on the pillow as his mouth draws down into a frown. Silver’s hand suddenly goes to his stump, fingers clutching at his thigh.

He whimpers in is sleep and Flint slowly strokes his fingers over the backs of Silver’s hand where its digging into his leg.

Silver’s upper body twists back and forth, he start whispering, "No, stop, please.”

Flint feels anger flare sharp and bright in his chest. He runs his fingers across Silver’s cheek before he turns Silver onto his side and slides up behind him. He wraps one arm over Silver’s chest and places his other under Silver’s head. He presses his lips to the back of Silver’s hair as he holds him tightly.

Flint murmurs to him for long minutes, voice low as he says, “Never again, no one will ever hurt you again, no will ever touch you again. I swear it. You’re safe, you’re here with me. It’s okay, shh, it’s okay. ”

Silver starts to settle, his body relaxing back into Flint. It’s not a promise that Flint takes lightly. Silver has sacrificed enough for him and their men. Flint absolutely will not allow it to happen again. Flint will forfeit his own life in order to keep Silver out of harms way. No will ever lay a hand on him again, not while Flint still draws breath.

 

* * *

 

_**"Undress" and SilverFlint? :')** _

Flint doesn’t really mean to watch, but the door had been open and he’s only human. It’s his cabin after all.

Silver is stood with his back to the door in nothing but his pants and shirt. There’s a pitcher of water and a bowl sitting in the middle of Flint’s desk. Silver pulls the shirt from his pants and strips it over his head tossing it to the floor.

His skin is smooth, unmarred, glowing gold in the late afternoon light. Flint curls his fingers into his palms.

Silver works the fastening to his pants open and pushes them down to his ankles. Flint closes his eyes, prays for the strength to remain where he is and to remain silent.

Every inch of Silver is perfectly formed. He’s covered in lean muscle from years of manual labor. Broad shoulders, narrow hips and a pert ass that Flint wants to touch and taste.

Silver takes up the cloth, after wetting it and ringing it out he slides it along his shoulders. Silver sighs and runs the cloth down his arms next. Flint watches water droplets run down the length of Silver’s back. He watches until they disappears into the hollow between Silver’s ass cheeks.

Flint swallows hard, his mouth is dry, his heart racing. His cock is hard in his pants. All he can think about is following that trail of water down Silver’s back with his tongue.

Silver lets out a soft sound and Flint’s eyes shoot to Silver’s face. His head is tilted back, eyes closed, he’s running the wet cloth over his chest and down his stomach.

Flint can’t see where the cloth goes, but he can imagine as he watches Silver’s arm travel lower. After a few swipes with the cloth he tosses it back into the bowl but his hand goes back to his body.

Silver moans softly and Flint can tell by the motion of his arm what’s happening. His feet finally move. He turns to leave quickly. If he stays he’ll be lost and he’s not ready for that yet.

* * *

 

_**100 Word drabbles** _

 

He no longer seeks forgiveness, the absolution he needs will never come. When the nights are too long and the dark is too thick he makes his way to the shore. His hair whips in the wind, the dark strands wet with the scent he willingly gave away. His only comfort is the sand. His only need, to be left alone. In the dead of the night away from prying eyes he rages to the sky, shaking his fists at a god he doesn’t believe in. _Why didn’t you show me sooner? Why did you let me let him go?_

 

It’s not John’s first kiss. It probably won’t be his last. But it is the most devastating. It’s the one he hadn’t known he’d wanted. Now it’s all the things he will never let go. It’s the scrape of coarse hair against his lips. It’s the smell of ink and the musk of the printed word. Its blunt fingers cradling his skull. It’s the soft huff of breath against his cheek. It’s the hard curve of muscle under his fingertips. Its green that is fathoms deep. It’s red that sparks in the sun. It’s his name whispered like a prayer.

 

Home has never been a place for John. A hand on his back, a touch to his wrist, the color of copper out of the corner of his eye. The shift and press of bodies, a hand on his stomach, loose fingers around his throat, the roll of the ocean creating their rhythm for them.The sting of teeth, the quick soothing stroke of a warm wet tongue dragging against skin. Hip to hip, chest to back, the taste of sweat and sea brine accompanying the smell of wood. Home is James and the peace John finds in his arms

 

Flint can’t recall when home became the scratch of a dark beard and a smooth chest. He doesn’t know when the thump of an uneven gait became music. He doesn’t know when callused fingers and weather roughened skin became the church at which he worshipped. He can’t recall when sarcasm became an endearment or when the smell of sweat and leather and earth became the sweetest perfume. He doesn’t know when rolled eyes and a sliding smirk became foreplay. What he does know is the impossibility of living without them and the fierceness with which they fought for one another.

 


End file.
